Happy Anniversary
by betterleftblank
Summary: Ashley and Spencer celebrate their first anniversary together after high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This isn't my first Spashley story but it is the first time I've posted anything here. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

"I can't believe how late it is," Ashley complained to herself as she made her way home. The brunette drove frantically through the crowded streets of LA in order to avoid getting in more trouble than she was already. "Idiot, idiot, idiot," she mumbled as her commute got even worse. Ashley wasn't someone who normally talked to herself, but this occasion was a big enough disaster to warrant such a reaction.

A lot had changed for Ashley since moving in with her girlfriend. It had taken the love of a certain blonde to get her to realize that love, commitment and honesty weren't things to run away from, but things to embrace instead. But living together had presented challenges for both girls.

For Ashley, she had to get used to having Spencer around all the time, the blonde's heavy workload at school and of course there were a lot of other little things that she had to get adjusted to. Not that she was complaining though.

For Spencer she noticed immediately the difference between dating Ashley and living together. Outside of that difference, it was the first time in the blonde's life that she had to get used to doing the mundane things living at home did not require her to do. Plus when Ashley's song writing career took off the long hours that the brunette put in were taxing on both of them. There were times when it felt like she was living alone, but somehow the two girls made it work.

That's not to say things were easy, but after being back together from their high school break up both of them felt that there was nothing too big they couldn't face.

Until now that is.

The ringing of her cell phone jarred the brunette from her thoughts but when she saw who was calling a renewed sense of panic hit her like a tidal wave. Instead of being brave and facing the music, she opted to hit the ignore button on her phone like a coward.

Ashley felt like a complete tool for screwing up such an important day. Getting Spencer back was one of the happiest moments of her life and instead of marking the one year anniversary of that occasion with a bang, she had forgotten about it all together. She wondered why her girlfriend hadn't said anything that morning but Ashley reasoned that she was probably being tested in some way.

And she had failed miserably.

She didn't even bother checking the voicemail that Spencer had left because she was sure it would make her feel guiltier than she did already. There was one thing that Ashley couldn't handle, and that was seeing her girl upset. Thankfully it didn't happen often but when Spencer did happen to shed a tear or two, mostly at sappy movies, the brunette would do just about anything to make it better.

That's one of the main reasons why Ashley was freaking out. Not only did she forget what should have been a day that was embedded in her mind but she was also likely to make the one person she loved more than anything cry.

"Idiot!" Ashley repeated before punching her steering wheel out of frustration. She was only a few minutes from home and the dread she was feeling only worsened. For a moment she contemplated turning the car around and running away from her troubles but that really wasn't an option anymore.

No, the brunette knew that the only thing to do was beg for mercy and hope that Spencer had it in her heart to forgive once again. Ashley did consider stopping for flowers to show how bad she felt but decided against it at the last moment. Nothing could really make up for what she did and no amount of roses could change that.

As Ashley made the long walk from where she parked to the front door, her early bravado to do the right thing started to wane. She wondered to herself if she was always going to feel like such a screw up and a whole bunch of insecurities that she thought had been dealt with, resurfaced. On the verge of tears, the brunette made her way inside her apartment to face the music.

She shuffled through the entrance way unenthusiastically and then she let out a long sigh. This wasn't going to end well, Ashley thought to herself.

"Ash, is that you?" Spencer called out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me." Ashley replied as the butterflies in her stomach intensified.

Spencer was finishing putting the laundry away so she didn't run out to say hi to the brunette. "I tried to call you to see what you wanted to do for dinner, but you didn't pick up."

"Uhm, sorry about that," Ashley replied, her voice quivering. She didn't know how much longer she could take this torture. A big part of Ashley was hoping for Spencer to start yelling at her instead of acting like nothing was wrong; it was making her feel like a giant heel.

"No big deal, we can just order in something," Spencer said as she finished the last of her chore. She never realized that doing laundry could actually be something she enjoyed. It was just another new thing about herself that she'd learned over the last year. "Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"Oh god," Ashley groaned when she heard the sweet tone her girlfriend was using. She was being set up, plain and simple. There was no other way to explain why the blonde wasn't confronting her with either angry words or hysterically crying. It felt to Ashley like someone was squeezing the air out of her lungs as she struggled to catch her breath.

Spencer, oblivious to the brunette's inner turmoil, decided to change the bed sheets instead of going to find out why her girlfriend hadn't come to see her yet. Ashley had a very strict rule about greeting each other with a kiss, and Spencer was more than happy to comply with it. "You ok?" the blonde eventually called out when she realized Ashley wasn't peppering her with kisses.

"Of course I'm not ok," Ashley mumbled under her breath. "I've gone and ruined what should have been a happy day because I'm a jerk and my girlfriend is making me feel like a horrible person instead of yelling at me."

"What was that?" Spencer asked as she went about her task. "I couldn't here you."

"Nothing!" Ashley replied quickly. She knew that her self-pity would only add to an already sucky situation. Instead of waiting for the inevitable waterworks that the brunette was positive were about to happen, she decided to take a more direct course of action. Without really considering the consequences of her actions, she took off towards the bedroom.

"I'm not really in the mood for pizza," Spencer commented. They'd had pizza three times the previous week and she was craving something different. "Maybe we can check out..." She never got to finish her thought because without any warning Ashley grabbed her from and then turned her around in one fell swoop. The blonde let out a yelp and when she looked at her girlfriend she couldn't figure out what was going on. "What the hell Ashley?" Spencer snapped, her heart beating furiously. "Do you have any idea how..."

"I am so sorry!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly. "You have no idea how sorry I am!" The brunette fell to her knees as tears sprung to her eyes unexpectedly. She definitely wasn't the crier in the relationship but this was different. "I wish there was a way for me to explain how absolutely sorry I am!"

Spencer frowned, she was baffled at the overreaction she was getting from Ashley. Sure, she was used to the brunette's dramatic side, but her antics seemed like they were coming out of left field. "It's ok, I know you really didn't mean to scare me."

"I scared you?" Ashley squeaked out. She was completely misreading the conversation and it was only going to get worse. "Oh god, I officially am the worst girlfriend in the world!"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer's frown deepened as her for the brunette concern grew. "Did you hit your head today?"

Ashley wiped her eyes to ensure that not one tear escaped. She was in no position to garner sympathy. Her hands clutched Spencer's waist in an effort to keep the blonde firmly in place. "I wish I could use that excuse to explain why I'm such an ass."

"You aren't an ass, you're just immature at times," Spencer countered in reference to being startled. She wasn't being insulting because as much as loved Ashley, there was no denying who was the more mature out of the two.

"An immature ass!" Ashley wailed dramatically. "I deserve nothing but your scorn and wrath. Give it to me Spence, I have it coming."

Spencer thought for a second that maybe this was some kind of role playing exercise but she soon realized that there was no hidden meaning behind the brunette's words. "Ok, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, but are you on drugs right now?" She inquired carefully because she could think of no other explanation for Ashley's sudden and unexplained odd behavior. "I know you've been working hard and..."

"I'm not!" Ashley screeched. She didn't want drug use to be added to her list of wrong doings for the day. "I can't believe I'm screwing this up more. I didn't know that was possible."

Spencer lowered herself to the ground so she was eye level with her girlfriend. "If you're not on drugs then why don't you explain to me what is going on, from the beginning and without going all frantic on me." She cupped the brunette's cheek in an effort to calm the poor girl down. "You're not making much sense right now."

Ashley refused to keep eye contact with Spencer, she felt too much shame. "You know what's going on," she sniffed mournfully, "Don't make me say it."

It was so tempting for Spencer to laugh because even though Ashley was acting crazy there was no denying how adorable she looked. But the blonde had a feeling that laughing would only cause even more distress for her girlfriend, so Spencer kept her composure. "Ash I really have no clue what is going on. It would probably be a really good idea for you just to tell me."

"Fine!" Ashley pouted. It was clear that she couldn't catch a break even if she felt like she didn't deserve one. "But I'm doing this under protest." The brunette gathered every ounce of courage she had in her before she turned to face the love of her life. "I am so sorry, even though sorry doesn't even begin to cover how I feel, that I missed our anniversary today." Ashley said with as much sincerity as she could muster. "I'm horrible and I understand completely if you want to break up with me." She lied. The brunette had no intention of letting the best thing in her life go for any reason.

Spencer was more confused than ever. "Uhm, Ash, you didn't..."

For the umpteenth time that night, Ashley interrupted the blonde before she could finish speaking. "I know that there is no excuse I can give you to make everything better. I can't blame work, or stress or my bad memory."

Spencer tired again to cut her girlfriend off. "There's nothing to apologize for, I don't understand..."

"Jesus Chris!" Ashley exclaimed out of frustration. "Could you stop acting like a saint for one second and give me the hell I deserve." It took exactly two seconds for the brunette to realize what she had done. "Shit, Spence, I am so sorry, I can't believe I just yelled at you when the only person I'm mad at is me. I'm lower than dirt, I'm..."

When Spencer realized that she couldn't reason with Ashley or calm her down she decided to take a different approach. Her hand was clasped over the brunette's mouth in a second. "You're going to listen to what I have to say and you're going to listen carefully. Understand?"

Ashley nodded right away, she was ready to accept whatever the blonde was going to throw at her.

Spencer leaned in so her face was only inches from her wide-eyed girlfriend. "You didn't miss our anniversary." Ashley started to protest and that cause Spencer to press her hand even harder against the brunette's mouth. "Our anniversary is next week, on the 24th. Today is the 17th and you've done nothing wrong."

It took a few seconds for the news to sink in and when it did, Ashley couldn't help but feel royally embarrassed. Her cheeks reddened and she suddenly felt very warm.

Once Spencer was sure that Ashley understood she'd done nothing wrong she moved her hand back to her side. "I suppose I could take offense to the fact that you got the days mixed up," She commented with an amused look on her face. "But I think you've suffered enough."

Ashley was still struggling with how hysterical she'd gotten but after she saw how the expression on the blonde's face she decided to cut her losses and celebrate. She hadn't forgotten anything and now she could make her first anniversary with Spencer the best on record.

"There's that beautiful smile I love to see," Spencer said as she watched the brunette's whole demeanor change. "I'm glad it's back."

Ashley felt like she had won the lottery. All her worrying and freaking out had been for nothing. She jumped up from the ground, taking Spencer with her. "I love you so much!" the brunette yelled as she spun her girlfriend around. "So, so much!"

"Put me down!" Spencer ordered but she wasn't really mad. "You're making me dizzy."

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ashley exclaimed in between kissing the blonde. "And I'm going to make sure that next week, when it really is our anniversary, that you are treated like a queen. I'm going to shower you with so many presents you'll think it's Christmas." If she wasn't so giddy, Ashley would have noticed the frown return to her girlfriend's face. "It's been a while since I've gone on a good shopping spree and this seems like the perfect occasion."

"Hold on a second," Spencer said even though she wasn't all that keen to kill the joyful mood that Ashley was in. "I did actually want to talk to you about our anniversary." She'd been looking for the right time to bring something up with the brunette but hadn't found the right time yet.

Ashley chuckled, nothing could bring her down. "Don't worry Spence I don't expect you to go all out on me. You know I love spoiling you."

"That's the thing," Spencer started nervously. With all the drama of the last fifteen minutes she had no clue how the brunette was going to react to her suggestion. "I really wanted to try something different when it came to celebrating our first year together after all that high school stuff we went through."

"Oh, what exactly did you have in mind?" Ashley asked with a naughty tone in her voice. She liked where the conversation was going. "You know I'm open to any kind of adventure you were thinking about."

Spencer gave the brunette a shot across the shoulder. "Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry, sorry." Ashley replied as she put her arms around Spencer. "Please go on."

"I was thinking instead of buying gifts this year it would be better for us to put real thought into what we get each other." Spencer explained. "I know money is no object for you but it is for me and I want our presents to have meaning."

Ashley kissed the tip of the blonde's nose. "I think diamonds have a lot of meaning."

"Ashley!" Spencer was running low in the patience department. "I am one hundred percent not joking right now. Instead of buying gifts I think it would be best if we made each other something that came from the heart, something original."

"Whatever you want, baby." Ashley was too distracted by the bullet she dodged so she didn't really hear what her girlfriend had said. "All I want is for you to be happy."

Spencer was amazed at how much better her idea had gone over than she originally thought. She'd been sure that the brunette was going to put up a big fuss and she was glad that she had agreed so readily. "You're the best!"

"No, you're the best." Ashley giggled in between Spencer kisses. "And I love you with..."

If Ashley thought she was in trouble before that didn't compare to the impending doom she felt at that moment. Spencer expected her to come up with a meaningful, original gift that she had to make with her own two hands. "Fuck me," the brunette muttered without thinking.

"Later." Spencer beamed, she was so excited that Ashley had gone for her idea. "Let's figure out what we're having for dinner first."

The blonde took off for the kitchen and while normally Ashley would have enjoyed the view, only one thought was running through her head.

_I am so screwed... _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks guys for the feedback, I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the update, next one should be done this weekend. **

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I'm late, you know how traffic is at this time of day," Kyla apologized as she joined her sister at the coffee shop they'd agreed to meet at. "Nobody knows how to drive around here."

Ashley rolled her eyes at the younger girl. The brunette was almost positive that Kyla was late because she was meditating or cleansing her aura, or something else just as ridiculous. "It's two in the afternoon, Ky, and I managed to get here on time."

"That's because you're a speed demon, while I prefer to more cautious on the road," Kyla responded defensively. She didn't want Ashley to know that she had taken an extra yoga class that day. It wasn't her fault though; the instructor had been too cute to leave after only one session.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Ashley replied with no desire to further delve into the real reason why her sister was late. There was something way more important that they had to discuss.

Kyla grinned, "I knew you'd see it my way." She took a big sip of her drink and then let out a sigh of contentment. "There really is no better way to relax in the afternoon than with a nice big cup of coffee."

"I can think of a few better things," Ashley smirked, unable to resist. "I guess that says a lot about your personal life."

Kyla pretended to look offended but really she was used to getting teased by her sister. For a while it looked like their relationship would never reach the point where it was at. And if she had to endure the occasional ribbing by the older girl, Kyla wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. "Look, it's not like most of us are lucky enough to find the love of our life in high school. So, stuff it!"

"Touchy, touchy, I guess I hit a nerve," Ashley continued her teasing despite the urgency of her own situation.

"God you are so annoying!" Kyla exclaimed before she took another sip from her bug.

"And you owe me five dollars for that so-called 'coffee' I got for you because you can't tell time," Ashley fired back.

This time it was the younger girl's turn to roll her eyes. "You're worth millions and you think I'm going to pay you back for my coffee. Keep dreaming, Ashley, keep dreaming." Kyla could tell her sister was about to insult her again so she kept going. "Besides you are the one who called me in a panic this morning demanding that we meet today. Therefore, you're the one that owes me!"

"You're right, I did and I don't know what I was thinking," Ashley replied sarcastically. "I guess I made a big mistake. It might be best for me to take my problems to someone a bit more mature." The brunette knew her sister was too nosy to allow that to happen. Besides, she really did want her help.

Kyla gulped, "I'll be good, I swear!" She did not want to be cut out of the loop.

"That's what I thought," Ashley stated rather arrogantly. "Now if you don't mind, can you please be quiet so I can tell you my emergency."

Kyla wasn't ready to start a serious conversation though. She decided that it was time to give her sister a taste of her own medicine with some good natured ribbing. "Actually, who would you even talk to about your problems if it wasn't for me?" The younger girl knew it had something to with Spencer so clearly Ashley wasn't going to go to her for advice. "Aiden?"

"Not funny," Ashley was gritting her teeth so hard she could barely form words. "Not funny at all you moron."

Kyla snorted with laughter at her joke; she really was her biggest fan. It was obvious to everyone in the coffee shop that Ashley was being serious except the youngest Davies. "Oh come on, can't you take a joke?"

Ashley was using every morsel of self control she had not to flip out on her sister. What happened with Aiden was still a sore spot for her. She couldn't believe she risked what she had with Spencer over a guy who didn't mean anything to her anymore. There may have been a time when he did but that time had long since passed. The brunette felt a large amount of guilt for what she'd put her girlfriend through when she had pushed Spencer away and that feeling was still with her even though that happened well over a year ago. It was one of the main reasons she'd cut Aiden out of her life completely after high school finished. Ashley didn't want him around to remind her constantly of what she'd done.

"Is that why you called me here?" Kyla asked dramatically. "Because you're having doubts again?" She wasn't being that serious, although a small part of her worried that the brunette would go back to that person that pushed people who loved her away. "You're not, right?"

"Of course not, dumbass," Ashley replied defensively. Her mood was starting to turn sour and she was trying at all costs to avoid blowing up. Instead she lashed out at Kyla. "At least I'm not the one who went to Vegas with Aiden and nearly got married."

Both girls shuddered at the memory of what could have been.

"Ok, ok, there's not need to bring up that mess." Kyla thanked her lucky stars that she'd had the common sense not to go through with the ceremony. It also helped that she'd alerted Ashley to her plans and the brunette had rushed to Vegas to bring her back home. On the plane ride back it was decided that their lives would be much better off if it had a lot less Aiden in it. Their reasons might have been different but it was a decision that neither one of them regretted for a second. "Why don't you tell me what exactly happened for you to call this super important meeting."

Ashley was more than happy to drop the subject of Aiden and move onto something that really mattered to her: Spencer. "Thank you!"

"So what did you do to make Spencer mad at you and what do we need to do to fix whatever it is you did?" Kyla asked. She assumed it had to be big for Ashley to be acting so high strung like she was.

"I am highly offended by that," Ashley responded with some genuine hurt in her voice. She understood why she was viewed as a screw up but that didn't make it any easier to take. "I wanted your advice on something, not for you to judge me."

Kyla was very close to another quip but she held back because she knew under Ashley's cocky facade was a very insecure girl. Because the brunette liked to joke around a lot it was easy to forget that side of her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Ashley could tell her sister was being sincere so she gave her a small smile. The older girl pointed her finger menacingly at her sister. "No problem, just don't let it happen again."

"I promise, I won't," Kyla promised. "Now, onto the emergency..."

"Right, the emergency," Ashley's nervousness about her anniversary, and the handmade present she had to make returned with a vengeance. "As you know, it's coming on one year since Spencer and I got back together."

Kyla thought about mentioning to the brunette how she'd received a phone call from her girlfriend that morning as well. Spencer had spilled the beans about Ashley's mix up with the date of their anniversary and her over the top reaction. But Kyla decided to keep quiet and not make a joke about what her sister had done.

"I really want to make the night special for her but she came up with this rule last night," Ashley continued solemnly. "She doesn't want me spending tons of money on a gift for her and instead she wants me to make her something."

"Aw, that sounds sweet," Kyla commented wistfully. It was times like this she wondered if she really would be better off dating a girl. A second later the image of her yoga instructor popped into her head and any thoughts of bi-curiosity were gone. "I don't get it; shouldn't you be happy about this? Now you don't have to worry about shopping for something and worrying if she'd going to like it."

Ashley started ripping her napkin into small pieces, "I want to give Spencer a gift that shows her how much she means to me and now that I have to make it, I have no idea what to do."

"She'd love anything you make her. You know that," Kyla pointed out. She really didn't understand why her sister was stressing out so much.

"That's not the point, Ky," Ashley replied. "I don't want her to love it because she's obligated to feel that way. I want her to really understand how much I love her and how much better my life is with her in it."

"You're such a softy," Kyla stated without trying to antagonize her sister. "I never would have guessed that about you."

Ashley shrugged, "Only when it comes to Spencer."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" Ashley shook her head and Kyla went into thinking mode. After a few minutes a light bulb went off, "I know! You should write her a song and you could fit in as many mushy lines as possible to express your love."

"Been there, done that," Ashley said. She'd thought about that almost immediately before she shot it down. "I want to surprise Spencer and me writing her a song would be the least surprising thing I could do."

"Good point, that would be uninspired," Kyla agreed. "Do you have any other ideas of what you could do?"

"I've got nothing," Ashley admitted. "Absolutely nothing."

Kyla chugged the rest of her coffee down quickly. "Well, I guess you and I have our work cut out for us then. Don't we?"

* * *

Ashley threw her car keys on the table after locking the front door. She'd just spent the last three hours with her sister and it hadn't been productive at all. Every idea they had thought of seemed tacky and lame. The brunette couldn't help but feel like there was a big clocking ticking somewhere in the distance and it was getting louder and louder.

"How was your afternoon with Kyla?" Spencer asked before she kissed her girlfriend hello. She'd heard Ashley come in and decided it was a good time to take a break from her latest school project.

Ashley stole a few more kisses from the blonde before answering. "It was ok, nothing special."

There was something in the brunette's tone that caused Spencer to be concerned. She couldn't quite figure out what it was or if it was serious. "Is something wrong? You seem kind of off."

Ashley made sure to flash her best smile, "Of course not, you know how tiring Kyla and her boy troubles can be." She never liked lying to Spencer but this was for a good cause. Besides, she didn't want the blonde to know how her seemingly easy task of a homemade anniversary gift was causing her so much anxiety. "Luckily I don't have to worry about that."

Spencer returned her girlfriend's smile with one of her own. "No kidding. I love you and I love that I get to come home to you every day and not worry about anything but what you're going to make me for dinner tonight."

"Is that a fact?" Ashley arched her eyebrow but inside she felt warm all over. It amazed her that one look from Spencer or one "I love you" could send her heart racing in such a good way. "How is that you decided it's my turn to make dinner when I cooked for us all last week?"

"Because I'm cute and adorable and I have a huge project to finish so it would be incredibly helpful and amazing if you took care of things tonight. And of course we could order in again but you are such a good cook and so much better at it than I am," Spencer replied with a tilt of her head.

"I cannot say no to you," Ashley admitted without hesitation. It was a known fact that when it came to the blonde, she was helpless to resist her in any way, shape, or form.

"I know." Spencer smiled and then kissed her girlfriend again. "And that's why I will do a very good job of thanking you later."

"I love the sound of that," Ashley replied as all sorts of good thoughts danced through her head. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Spencer chuckled, "Later, I have work to do now."

"But Spencer!" Ashley whined pathetically. It was going to be nearly impossible to concentrate on anything when her naked girlfriend was all she could think about. "Is it later yet?"

"You are incorrigible," Spencer commented with a grin. "The sooner you let me go, the sooner I'll be finished."

"Fine!" Ashley pouted but it had no affect on the blonde. "You better hurry up!"

Spencer planted a sweet kiss on the brunette's lips. "I will work as fast as I possibly can."

Ashley reluctantly let go of the blonde but continued to pout. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

Spencer shook her head but she couldn't stop smiling. She left her girlfriend alone to avoid giving into temptation like she wanted to do which was incredibly hard to do.

Even though Ashley wasn't really upset she was definitely distracted by what was going to happen in a few hours. And that made her forget all about the anniversary gift that she was no closer to figuring out what it was going be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks as always for your feedback, it is appreciated. And thanks to nautic187 for mentioning one of the other stories I have written. I was thinking of posting "Today I Met The Girl I'm Going To Marry" over here. If anyone is interested let me know and I will. The last part of this story will be up some time this week.  
**

Chapter 3

"There must be something wrong with my cooking."

Ashley was too busy staring at her plate to realize that anyone was talking to her.

"Really, really wrong."

It took a few seconds for the brunette to tune into the one-sided conversation. "Huh, what?" She looked up to find warm eyes on her. "I'm sorry, Mr. C, what did you say?"

Arthur Carlin gave his daughter's girlfriend a sympathetic smile. "You've been distracted all night. The better question is, are you ok?"

Ashley let out a really big sigh. She usually enjoyed her time with Arthur because she viewed him to be the closest thing she'd had to a father in a really long time. Whenever Spencer went out with her mother she'd come over and spend time with her dad. He'd usually cook her a good meal and on occasion he'd let her help. That's how the brunette had managed to pick up her culinary skills. "I'm fine," she replied, obviously lying.

Arthur took a seat next to Ashley and then he put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Ashley, I know you better than that." He could tell there was something weighing heavily on her mind. "Are you and Spencer having problems?"

"What? No!" Ashley replied quickly. The brunette knew that a lot of people thought her and Spencer had moved to quickly in living together but it was a decision she didn't regret for one single day. Even with the blonde's seemingly impossible task of making an anniversary gift, things were still great between them. Ashley took great pride in how well things were going with Spencer and she didn't like anyone, even Arthur, thinking otherwise. "You know how much we love each other."

Arthur couldn't help but smile wider at how defensive the brunette was. He knew how much she loved Spencer and how quick she was to stick up for her, and their relationship. "I didn't mean to upset you, but you've been acting a bit off all evening." He watched Ashley relaxed a bit and then he continued, "And to top it all of you've left most of my amazing dinner untouched."

"I'm sorry, it's got nothing to do with you," Ashley assured the older man. She was stressing way too much about Spencer's anniversary twist but the brunette couldn't help it. Disappointing her girlfriend was not an option and she hadn't come up with one good idea yet. "And your food is never bad," to prove her point Ashley took a big bite of her delicious dinner, "I'm just distracted.

"I can see that," Arthur observed. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?" He could see Ashley hesitating, "Just because Spencer's my daughter doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

Ashley felt genuinely bad for alarming Arthur and she also felt a bit silly for making such a big deal over something that shouldn't be. "In two days it's mine and Spencer's first anniversary..."

"I wasn't aware of that," Arthur commented, interrupting the brunette. While he didn't doubt the love the two girls had for each other, he was still impressed at how they'd managed to make things work. He knew from experience how hard being young and in love could be. "I assume this is a happy occasion?"

"Of course!" Ashley exclaimed passionately. "The past year with your daughter has been the best year of my life."

"I'm sure it has been." Arthur still couldn't figure out why the brunette looked so stressed out.. "Then why the long face?"

Ashley continued to play with the food on her plate. "Because Spencer doesn't want us spending a lot of money on gifts so she insisted we make them instead."

Everything was starting to make sense to Arthur. "And you have no clue what to make?"

"Exactly!" Ashley put down her fork as her face turned serious. "I've screwed up so many things in past, especially when it comes to Spencer, and I don't want to mess this up. It's too important."

Arthur's smiled returned, it was evident how earnest the brunette was. "First of all, Ashley, you have to stop beating yourself up for the past. You're not that person anymore."

Ashley felt a sense of pride deep within her. No matter how cool she tried to play things, getting approval from Arthur meant a lot. He had been such a source of advice and comfort since her own dad had died. "I know that, but sometimes I still feel that way and Spencer means the world to me. I love her a lot."

"You don't have to convince me ," Arthur assured the younger girl, "and you don't have to convince Spencer of that either. You're putting way to much pressure on yourself when you should be enjoying the process of what to make for her."

"I suppose that's true," Ashley replied half heartedly. She couldn't help but sense that whatever idea she would eventually come up with was going to be super lame.

Arthur could tell that the brunette wasn't convinced. "And whatever you come up with, Spencer is going to love it."

Ashley felt like she'd already had this conversation with Kyla. "That's not the point. I don't want her to love it because she has to, I want her to be blown away and I want her to really get how much she means to me."

Arthur held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I can see how strongly you feel about this." He took Ashley's plate from her because she clearly had other things on her mind. "Why don't you and I put our heads together and I'm sure we can come up with the perfect gift for you to give Spencer."

"You're the best, Mr. C." Ashley flashed Arthur one of her trademark nose crinkle smiles. "Besides your daughter of course."

"Of course," Arthur agreed. He decided when he got to the kitchen to put on a put a coffee. He had a feeling he was in for a long night.

* * *

"I love this place," Spencer said as she found a bench for her and Paula to sit at. "They don't have anything like this back in Ohio."

"They certainly don't," Paula concurred before handing an ice cream cone to her daughter. She'd been worried at first when Spencer moved out that she'd never get to see the blonde. It didn't take long though for her to realize how wrong she'd been. At least twice a month she had a night out with Spencer and like tonight, they often ended up people watching at the Santa Monica pier. A favorite place for both mother and daughter.

Spencer was beyond happy that she'd been able to repair her relationship with her mom. Having the love and support of her whole family now meant the world to the blonde. "Thanks for the ice cream, mom."

"You're very welcome sweetie," Paula replied before getting comfortable. "I don't want you to think I'm interfering or anything..."

"That sounds ominous," Spencer observed nervously.

Paula gave her daughter a reassuring smile, "I don't mean it to sound that way." While their relationship was in a very good place, it still had the potential to unravel. "I just wanted to make sure everything is ok with you and Ashley." Despite how awful Paula had acted before, all she really wanted for her daughter was to be happy. "She didn't seem like herself tonight."

Spencer relaxed immediately, "I think she's just stressed out, no big deal."

"I know I haven't always been your biggest cheerleader when it comes to you and Ashley," Paula pointed out, "but I'm here for you if you need me."

"Honestly mom, everything is fine," Spencer was touched by the concern she heard in Paula's voice. "I think she's freaking out about our anniversary."

Paula was even more confused, "And you're ok with her freaking out?"

Spencer shook her head and chuckled, "Not that kind of freaking out." Any of Ashley's issues with commitment had been laid to rest over the last year. "I suggested that we don't buy presents for each other but make them instead."

Ashley's behaviour started to make a lot more sense to the older woman. She may have judged the brunette harshly in before but things were different now. "Did you do that to torture your girlfriend?"

"What?" Spencer was totally confused. "Why is that torture? Ashley loved the idea."

Paula was almost certain that her daughter was wrong but at the same time she didn't want to meddle in things that weren't her business. That didn't stop her from feeling a lot of sympathy for Ashley because she had a good idea of how much she wanted to make Spencer happy. "I'm sure she did sweetie, I thought maybe you were doing it to test her or something."

"Ashley and I don't play games," Spencer replied forcefully. Although it did occur to her that she was in fact lying, she wasn't referring to _those_ kind of games when she'd said that statement. "I made the suggestion because while I enjoy not having to worry about money, I don't want my life with Ashley to be all about material things. I want it to be filled with all the things that money can't buy."

"That was a bit cheesy," Paula teased but quickly changed her tune when she noticed the expression on the blonde's face. "I'm only joking, I think that's actually really nice."

"Thanks, mom," Spencer felt her defenses subside; she couldn't help that she still felt the need to defend her relationship with Ashley on occasion. "I love her so much, it's overwhelming at times but I wouldn't give her up for anything."

Paula grinned. "And nobody should ever make feel like you have to." It had taken her a long time to accept Spencer being gay and her being in love with Ashley. Now though she was one of their biggest defenders and having her daughter back in her life was a gift she would never return. "Have you decided what you're going to give her?"

"I just finished it this morning," Spencer told her mom. "I hope she likes it." She'd worked really hard on what she'd made but she was still nervous to give it to the brunette.

"She'll love it," Paula said reassuringly.

Spencer went back to enjoying her ice cream but she couldn't help but wonder if her mom was right about her home made present idea. She couldn't deny that Ashley had been acting a little strange over the last few days but she just assumed that it was no big deal. She made a note to check in with the brunette later. In the mean time she was going to enjoy her evening with her mom

* * *

"Did you have a good time with my dad?" Spencer asked when her and Ashley arrived home. The brunette had been quiet on the ride back to their place.

Even with the brainstorming session she had with Arthur, Ashley was still without one solid idea on what she was going to make for Spencer. "Yeah, I always do." She was about to head to the bedroom to change when the blonde stopped her.

"Ok Davies, spill it," Spencer ordered forcefully. "What is going on with you?"

Ashley wasn't going to let her girlfriend figure out how uncreative she suddenly felt. "Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are when you're demanding?"

Spencer shivered in the best way possible, but she refused to be distracted. "And you're not going to try and seduce me right now."

"I have to try?" Ashley pretended to look wounded. "That hurts, Spence."

"I'm not fooling around," Spencer dropped her voice down to a whisper, "You can tell me anything and I won't get upset."

Ashley couldn't believe how stupid she was acting. Instead of enjoying her time with her girlfriend she was overreacting. When she saw the love Spencer felt for her in the blonde's beautiful blue eyes she finally realized she had to stop letting her own insecurities get to her. Kyla and Arthur were right; anything she made, Spencer was going to love. And as long as she put some genuine thought into her gift, it would all work out. "I'm honestly fine," The brunette said truthfully because she wasn't going to worry too much anymore. "I promise."

Spencer eyed the brunette carefully, "You're sure."

"Scouts honor," Ashley pledged, "I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Then why are we talking and why aren't you kissing me?" Spencer husked out before pushing her girlfriend against the nearest wall. She was positive the brunette was fine and there wasn't anything to be concerned about

"I haven't a clue," Ashley replied before she kissed the blonde as passionately as she could.

* * *

"You really wore me out," Spencer yawned and then cuddled closer to Ashley.

"Damn right I did," Ashley smirked as she held on to the blonde. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"Reputation?" Spencer felt her eyes getting heavier. "As what exactly?"

"The world's best lover!" Ashley exclaimed before kissing her girlfriend's shoulder. "Can you deny that I deserve that title?"

"Of course not," Spencer yawned again, she was almost asleep.

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound too convincing," Ashley wasn't being serious, "perhaps we need to go another round so I can prove that to you."

"Ashley!" Spencer whined as she turned around. She placed a soft kiss on the brunette's mouth. "Give me a few hours to get my energy back."

"I suppose that's ok, you can't help it if you're getting old," Ashley teased affectionately. She locked eyes with the blonde and then felt herself get lost in them. "I love you."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too." She kissed her girlfriend tenderly and sweetly. "You mean everything to me."

Ashley felt herself starting to get a little choked up as all of a sudden things turned intense. "I can't even begin to tell you what you mean to me." She even scooted closer to the blonde, "I don't want to imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"You never have to worry about that Ash," Spencer was getting emotional too. She took the brunette's hand and placed it on her chest. "You feel that?" Ashley nodded, "It belongs to you and only you."

Ashley's whole body tingled, "Yeah?"

Spencer nodded before kissing her girlfriend again. "Yeah. It's yours as long as you want it."

"How does forever sound?" Ashley choked out, her voice cracking

"Forever sounds perfect." Spencer replied before pulling the brunette on top of her. "Now about you calling me old, I think it's time for me to prove to you how wrong you were."

Ashley's face broke out into a very wide grin. Not just because of what was about to take place but more importantly because she'd finally had the epiphany she'd been hoping for.

She knew exactly what she was going to make for Spencer and she couldn't wait to see what kind of reaction she was going to get.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading and leaving feedback, I'm glad I decided to post my stuff over here. I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 4

"That was so good," Ashley remarked sincerely. "You have to cook for me more often."

Spencer smiled shyly, "You're not the only one who can take cooking lessons from my dad." She'd been nervous to cook for the brunette so she was relieved that her food had turned out edible. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I didn't like it," Ashley frowned. She paused a few beats before flashing Spencer a toothy grin. "I absolutely loved it!"

"You ass," Spencer rolled her eyes and then she swatted her girlfriend's arm. "That was mean."

Ashley covered her eyes with her napkin. "No pouting! You know I can't resist it, plus I was only joking so it doesn't count."

"You are so dramatic," Spencer pointed out before leaning across the table and planting a kiss on Ashley's forehead.

"Well, it's true," Ashley replied. There were many things she was powerless against when it came to the blonde and her pout topped that list. "But seriously, Spence, dinner was awesome. Thank you so much for such an amazing meal."

"Is it me, or do most of our conversations seem to revolve around dinner?" Spencer asked rhetorically. She wasn't really sure where that question came from but it did seem to be an astute observation.

Ashley took a moment to take in how absolutely lucky she was. Not just because her girlfriend had surprised her by cooking. Spencer had sent the brunette to run a few errands that afternoon without giving her any hint of what was to come. Ashley had assumed that they'd go out that night for a nice anniversary meal, but clearly her girlfriend had other ideas. She had walked back into their place to find it illuminated with candles and a certain blonde girl standing there looking gorgeous.

After recovering from the shock Ashley felt her heart expand to a point she didn't know it could go. She'd swept Spencer up in a very passionate embrace because it was the only way she could even begin to express what she was feeling. Before the blonde had come into Ashley's life nobody had really made an effort for her. She'd been constantly disappointed by her parents but since Spencer had come along those types of feelings were non-existent.

That's not to say life was perfect but for Ashley it was pretty damn close. She wasn't used to having someone who cared for her in a way that made her feel special, and there wasn't a day that went by where the brunette didn't thank her lucky stars for Spencer. She finally felt like she belonged to something and someone and while a coupe of years ago that would have been

scary, now it brought a sense of incredible comfort to Ashley.

Throughout the entire meal she'd been thinking of the present she'd made for Spencer. When the inspiration had struck the brunette she knew without a doubt that the blonde would love it. It had taken some sneaking around to get it done and once it was complete, Ashley was thrilled with the way it turned out. She'd spent a lot of time making sure it was perfect because she wanted it to convey exactly how she felt to her girlfriend. However, as the meal progressed, Ashley's confidence began to wane significantly. What had seemed like a great idea two days ago, now seemed to be something incredibly lame and cheesy.

A pit formed in the brunette's stomach as the time to give Spencer her gift got closer. She was a nervous wreck and it didn't appear that anything would make her feel better. Like she had expressed to Kyla and Arthur, the last thing Ashley wanted to do was screw up an important night and moment.

"Ok, you've gone silent on me," Spencer said, breaking the brunette's thoughts. "Am I boring you?"

"Not at all," Ashley assured her girlfriend. She pressed her lips against Spencer's temple as the two of them cuddled together on the couch. The dishes from dinner were cleared a while ago and they were enjoying just being close to one another without distractions. "You're many things Spencer, but boring isn't one of them."

"Such a sweet talker," Spencer teased as she snuggled even closer to the brunette. She loved all the time she spent with Ashley but the quiet moments were among her favorite. "I really do love you."

"I love you more," Ashley replied knowing that the blonde would insist that wasn't true. Instead of waiting for Spencer to respond, she kissed her tenderly.

After a few minutes Spencer pulled away to lay her head on the brunette's chest. She loved hearing how fast Ashley's heart would beat after they kissed. It was nice knowing the affect she had on the other girl.

As much as Ashley was enjoying being so close to the blonde, her anxiousness for exchanging gifts wouldn't allow her to stay in the moment. "I'll be right back," she announced before jumping off the couch and running to the bedroom.

Spencer shook her head as she watched the disappearing figure of her girlfriend. She wasn't sure what Ashley was up to but she suspected it had to do with her gift. The brunette had spent the past two nights working on something that Spencer was strictly forbidden to see or touch or be near. It only made sense that it had to do with their anniversary. Unlike Ashley though, Spencer was more than confident that her gift would be a success. She was sure of it.

Ashley walked back to the couch, the present she'd made clutched firmly in her hand. She couldn't stand the tension one moment longer and that's why she'd gone to grab the package she'd wrapped that morning. Knowing that doom was impending made her want to get things over with as soon as possible. If the brunette was a betting woman, she'd put a lot of her money on her gift being a total and utter fail.

Despite her sense of foreboding a big part of Ashley hoped that Spencer would love what she'd come up with. It might not appear to be much to someone else, but to the brunette it represented something that her words weren't always able to express. And at the end of the day making her girlfriend happy is what really mattered to Ashley so that's why she'd put so much effort into the present.

"Is that for me?" Spencer asked excitedly. She now understood why the brunette had left in such an abrupt manner. Even though she didn't want Ashley spending a lot of money on her she was so excited to finally find out what he gift was. She was also excited of course to give her own gift to the brunette but clearly Ashley wanted to go first.

"No, it's for my other girlfriend," Ashley rolled her eyes to hide how on edge she actually felt.

Spencer smacked the brunette playfully on the arm, "It better not be."

Ashley sat back down next to Spencer and then she turned to face the girl she loved more than anything. "I love you a lot. You know that, right?"

Spencer was surprised at how shaky the other girl's voice sounded. She was growing curiouser and curiouser by the second to find out what was in the box the brunette had in her hand. "That better be rhetorical Davies because you know my answer."

"I do know," Ashley agreed as she shifted around. The speech she'd planned out was forgotten and now the brunette was going to have to wing it. "It just sounded like a good question to start with."

"You really are one of a kind," Spencer observed affectionately. "And I'm glad you're mine."

Ashley blushed but she refused to get distracted from her goal of showing the blonde exactly how she felt. She cleared her throat a few times before she placed the box in her hand into Spencer's lap. "There was a time when hearing that from you would make me want to run in the other direction."

Spencer was so tempted to interject with a comment but she could see that Ashley was struggling to get out whatever it was she was going to say so she remained quiet.

Ashley locked eyes with the blue pair she was so deeply in love with. The past year had brought her immeasurably closer to Spencer but that didn't mean it was easy to be so open. Whatever discomfort she felt though was worth it because she knew the blonde appreciated the change in her. "When I first fell in love with you, Spence, it was the best and the most terrifying thing I'd ever experienced."

The blonde was watching her girlfriend with rapt attention. She wanted desperately to open the present in her lap but one again Spencer showed restrain because whatever Ashley was saying was much more important than any object.

"In a lot of ways I felt like you deserved someone better than me," Ashley admitted. "Someone who could love you without feeling scared out of their mind."

"Oh, Ash," Spencer sighed as she caressed her girlfriend's cheek. She didn't like hearing the brunette put herself down. "There's nobody out there that's better for me than you."

"I don't know, you haven't really looked that hard," Ashley replied semi seriously. "But I know without any single shred of doubt that you are the one for me and you've made me believe over this past year that perhaps I am exactly what you need."

Spencer nodded, "You really are." She felt her emotions start to take over and the blonde could tell it was only moments before she got choked up. Not because she was sad, but because of how strong her feelings for Ashley were.

Ashley took a deep breath before continuing. "When you so rudely bumped into me that day we first met I was so closed off from the world I had no idea how to let anyone in."

Any comeback Spencer had was stopped because of the intensity she saw in the brunette's eyes.

"I lashed at you because I really thought that people sucked and that they'd inevitably let me down." It wasn't easy for Ashley to be so honest, and while she knew it was important to be expressive it left her feeling very vulnerable. "You weren't like that though. I still have no idea what you saw in me or why you stayed when I tried so hard to push you away."

"Because you're worth it," Spencer told the brunette in no uncertain terms. "Everything that we've been through has been worth it because look where we are now."

"Not everything," Ashley said in reference to why they had separated in high school.

Spencer shook her head before tugging on her girlfriend's hand. "Yes, everything. None of that stuff matters anymore Ash, and you have to stop thinking you're who you used to be. You're not."

"Yes ma'am," Ashley replied as her emotions also started to come out. She knew it was only a matter of time before the moisture in her eyes spilled over. "But we're getting sidetracked anyway I really didn't plan to take a stroll down memory lane. My intention tonight was to give you something I've never given anybody."

"Do I get to open my gift now?" Spencer asked impatiently.

Ashley inhaled sharply, "Yes, go ahead."

Spencer let out an excited squeal before she ripped the her present open. She opened the box Ashley had gift wrapped and when she looked inside she wasn't quite sure how to react. The blonde looked up to see if her girlfriend was going to give her an explanation.

Ashley lifted the object out of the box and even though her hand was trembling she placed it in the blonde's hand. "I'm giving you my heart, Spence," Ashley whispered. Her voice was shaking along with the rest of her body. Not only did she feel vulnerable but the brunette suddenly felt very exposed. It didn't help matters that the blonde wasn't saying anything.

The truth was, Spencer had no idea what to say. She was incredibly touched and caught off guard by the emotion pouring out of her girlfriend. She'd known instantly what her gift was when she'd seen it, but she wasn't expecting it to come with what was shaping up to be a very deep look into Ashley's mind.

After her epiphany, Ashley had rushed out to the nearest craft store to buy all the supplies she needed to make the gift she'd given the blonde. It had taken her hours to mould it to perfection. Countless times Ashley had started over because the heart looked lopsided and that wasn't acceptable to her. Once everything was perfect, the brunette had put the heart into the oven to harden it. Then came the painting job which had resulted in more red paint ending up on Ashley than on the present but the brunette didn't mind. She'd finished things off by painting a white letter A in the middle of the clay heart to identify it as her own.

Ashley was dying inside because Spencer hadn't reacted at all really since getting her present. It was killing the brunette not knowing what her girlfriend was thinking. "I never thought I'd trust anyone enough to give them my heart, but I trust you with it completely." Ashley continued as she played with her fingers. "And I'm giving it to you to hold onto and keep safe for the rest of our lives." While it wasn't a proposal, she was signifying her intentions for the future. "Because I'm going to do everything in my power to keep yours safe from ever feeling any kind of pain."

Spencer was once again rendered speechless. She couldn't believe how thoughtful and amazing her girlfriend was. It wasn't that she doubted Ashley, but that didn't mean she expected to get a gift that would blow her away.

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" Ashley couldn't take the blonde's silence any longer. She'd been on edge for the better part of a week and she'd finally been pushed off the edge. The gift that she'd thought was perfection, was turning out to be the complete opposite. "I knew it was lame!"

"No, it's not," Spencer insisted when she found her voice. She held on tightly to the heart in her hand because she didn't want anything bad to happen to it. "It's the most thoughtful and wonderful thing anybody has ever given me."

Ashley was too far gone to believe her girlfriend. "You're just being nice, it was a dumb idea." Inside it crushed her to think that Spencer didn't like what she'd spent hours making. And of course that meant her over dramatic side was coming back full force.

Spencer was having a difficult time understanding why the brunette wasn't listening to her. "It's not a dumb idea, I love it!"

"You have to say that!" Ashley exclaimed almost hysterically. "I should have just done something unoriginal like a scrapbook of us together." She missed how Spencer's face fell because if she'd have noticed there's no way the brunette would have kept talking. "Talk about lame but at least you wouldn't have a stupid clay heart that you can't do anything with."

Spencer didn't know which remark to react to but that didn't stop her stomach from dropping. "You think scrapbooks are lame?"

There was something in the blonde's tone that made Ashley step out of her fit. When she saw the tears brimming in Spencer's eyes she knew this time they weren't the happy kind of tears. A realization hit her hard and it made the brunette weak in the knees. "Oh my god!"

"Do you really think that?" Spencer asked as she unsuccessfully hid the pain she was feeling.

"Oh god, Spence," Ashley forgot about her own issues because it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the blonde had made for her. "I don't think that at all, I was just talking out of my ass."

Spencer didn't want to break down because she knew deep down that her girlfriend had no idea what she'd put together when she'd made that comment. "I mean, it's ok if you do..."

"I don't think that!" Ashley practically shrieked as she grabbed Spencer by the shoulders. "I was just nervous to give you my gift because I thought you hated it." She was talking incredibly fast, "Please don't be upset Spence and please don't pay attention to what I said. I think that scrapbooks are the coolest thing ever and I think that anyone who thinks of such an awesome idea is, uhm awesome. Oh god, this isn't coming out right and please don't be upset because..."

Spencer cut the brunette off with a kiss. "You sure know how to freak out," she remarked once they'd pulled apart. She could have made a bigger deal out of the scrapbook comment but what was the point? Ashley obviously felt bad and the blonde had no desire to let one small misunderstanding ruin their night.

"Can you forgive me, Spence?" Ashley asked frantically.

"There's nothing to forgive," Spencer told her girlfriend. "But that doesn't mean I can't make you feel bad about it later. Especially when it comes to making me breakfast in bed tomorrow."

Ashley let out a relief filled laugh. "Is that the way you're going to play this?"

Spencer gave the brunette a coy look. "Of course it is. How else do you want me to react to you calling my gift lame?"

"Spencer!" Ashley whined loudly. "That's not very nice," she pulled the blonde in to her arms. "Besides how do I know it's not actually lame when you haven't shown it to me?"

"Smart ass!" Spencer exclaimed but she wasn't upset anymore.

"I really am sorry," Ashley said before she kissed her girlfriend.

Spencer returned the kiss lovingly, "I know you are and that's why I'm letting you off the hook." She looked down at the heart in her hand and then back into the eyes of the girl she was madly in love with. "Thank you for giving me something I've wanted pretty much since I laid eyes on you. Even if I didn't know it then."

Ashley's insides turned to mush like only Spencer could do. "Just so you know you can't exchange it for any other heart, you're stuck with mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Spencer replied. She knew she'd never need anyone else's heart or love because in Ashley she'd found exactly what she wanted and needed.

Ashley was finally at peace with her gift, "Happy Anniversary, Spence."

"Happy Anniversary, Ash." Spencer hadn't felt more in love than she did right then.

While Ashley definitely wanted to see the scrapbook the blonde had made for her she couldn't help but want Spencer more. She pulled her girlfriend off the couch and towards their bedroom with the intention of making their night even more unforgettable, but in a really good way.

And that's exactly what she did.


End file.
